Seal 101 & A Study
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: Pursuing knowledge in Fuinjustu. As well as a study of the unique Naruto of this Story.


I'll use a bit of Spanish. May be correct or incorrect, but I'm Spanish and its my story. BUT, I will keep to a minimum so anybody can come and read the story without having to look for your Mexican Friend only to find I write in Cuban Spanish.

ENJOY

Naruto Uzumaki.

Said protagonist yawned.

Naruto Uzumaki, the epitome of Pure Uzumaki, blonde lust of Seal Master, and incredibly skilled at everything.

Except for everything. Including Ninja Arts. Perro! That could be excused because in the day and age of Ninja, his skill set is very unique.

Naruto, having woke up to make ramen, began on to putting on his clothes. A bright orange jumpsuit. Dirty, rough, and too baggy for fashion, this was the only thing he wore. If the thought of caring ever passed through his mind it must've faded away long ago.

He noticed clock read 3:30 a.m. Why did he set his clock this early in the damn morning?

With a sigh of annoyance, he contradicted his own action by being happy of what he had to do. Maybe he had to clean that room? Kami knows Naruto never bothered to pick up the scrolls, seals, ink, books, pens, and whatever could be associated with Fuinjustu.  
Reflecting upon that, it should be noticed that Naruto actually hoarded these items.

With all that being said, Naruto organized these items very well. To detail his categorization would be a pain in the ass, so be entertained with the thought of him having a desk with a lamp and paper with ink, that expensive kind, at the corner.

The ramen was done! And it gone! What a way of life Naruto.

Walking out his bedroom, Naruto reflected on the only thing that ever took place in his brain these days. Fuinjustu. Naruto loved it. He drooled at all things Fuinjustu. Many times a night he would fall sleep thinking of Seals, and dreaming of just him making seals.

However, the author made this story to record his development in Fuinjustu. As a prodigy at such a young age he knows things, but can he comprehend them? This stage of enlightenment is the Final Stage of Enlightenment. Free Thinking. Or maybe True Understanding.

Did Naruto truly love his subject? With no free thinking, not because of his age but due to the author without fault, did Naruto love Seals because of who he was, or was it the Fox or his ancestry? Environment vs Being. An argument in psychology.

Then again. We may be here for a character study. Or a story?

We don't know the answer.

With refocused attention on Naruto, note that he has begun working with Theory of Seal Dealing. A new found subject in sealing. Seems like he has begun on the Frontier of Sealing. Appearing to us in a new found light, our 12 year old is making his way into an Free thinking. One day our male subject would get tired of having to deal with ethics of Multiple Characters that are the Limbo and his own and soon reach the oppressionless Apex of Understanding. But, for now Senor Uzumaki is in that same Circle of Pre-Change.

That could be summed up in layman's terms, though not explaining the actual idea: Naruto is changing, and will someday be a Rebel.

But that is incorrect as the aforementioned.

Seal Dealing is a newly formed concept know only to Naruto. Lets paint the picture, with an apology for no better phrase of transition.

There is a seal. There is another seal halfway across the world. In order for exponential progress to be made, as progress has slowed the last few decades, the seal would merge the 'Conscious' part of its self to that seal that it connected on the other side of the world. The seal being used by a Sealer is changed on that exact piece of paper, by the Sealer as he observes and 'Deals' with the other seal(s).

That is the most elementary version. Naruto, understanding it himself, has written a book about it called 'The Most Natural Sealing', claiming that Sealing has taken form at smaller levels, and it occurs in nature in physical forms as well, either proving this by having used methods unknown to make the small, but not affected by Quantum physics, composition and shapes larger. As Chakra flows naturally, a seal is in place.

Now this is where it gets real shaky. He says there must be further research to be done, having spent weeks on this subject, and that Seals may be a separate life in reference to Life as WE know it.

Interesting Naruto.

)-(-)-(


End file.
